Warriors Orochi 3
Musou Orochi 2 (無双OROCHI2) is the next installment of the crossover series Warriors Orochi. The theme of this title is to present a heroic drama with several different characters. Various episodes of friendship, romance, and betrayal have been promised to appear. The producer thinks the game's features has "powered up" the story and action from previous games. Continuity wise, this title takes place several years after the events in Warriors Orochi 2. The overall story for this title focuses on completely eradicating the Orochi forces. Many people have died during their conflict, and survivors seek to revert their deaths. Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors characters are also given the opportunity to return to their respective time lines. Early buyers will receive a downloadable serial code granting Santa costumes to Mitsunari, Wang Yuanji, and Da Ji. The Treasure Box release will include a calendar which has characters represent the months and days individually, an original soundtrack, and an exclusive downloadable serial code for Ma Chao's weapon. Consumers who use Gamecity's shopping service have the option of obtaining a Three Kingdoms or Warring States themed hat. Gameplay The three-man teams per player remains with the following changes. *Characters will have the same movesets as Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends and Samurai Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends respectively, meaning EX Attacks for the Dynasty Warriors cast and C5 and C9s for the Samurai Warriors cast will be present. Select Dynasty Warriors characters will use their weapons from Dynasty Warriors Next. *Players can create friendly bonds among the characters. By doing so, they can alter the story scenario and the characters' attitudes. Like Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, new missions will be unlocked based on the friendship ratings between characters. Performing a team counter ala Warriors Orochi 2 increases the relationship between the character who attacks and the character being rescued. *A resting area/town system will be in this title. Players can talk with other characters at a restaurant or host a banquet. Weapons can be purchased or sold at a weapon shop. *A new character type called "Wonder" is available. *Characters can also perform a "Switch Combo", similar to the Switch Attack function. Quickly swapping between team members can trigger a special attack from the character entering the field. The action uses a portion of the Musou Gauge. *Every character has the ability to deal critical damage after breaking their opponent's guard. They can continue dashing after performing a sprinting attack, which is called a "Dash Chain". As they guard an opponent's attack, characters may choose to initiate a "Break Guard", a damaging blow back attack. *A new version of the Triple Attack called "True Union Arts" will be available. As the characters hit their foes, a Union Arts gauge will be filled. When it's completely filled, characters with high relationship bonds can perform a simultaneous attack with all three members of the team. It's possible to swap characters for the attack. Like the Trinity Attack or the Soul Burst features in TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll, a special flash effect is used when these attacks are used as finishers. Enemies will also drop all of their possessions when they are defeated by this attack. *Like Dynasty Warriors 7, there is no morale gauge in this title. *Two player co-op is available. *Players can create their own scenarios and upload them online for other users. These scenarios can be downloaded with an optional commentary segment available. *Downloadable content is yet to be confirmed. The downloadable costumes in Dynasty Warriors 7 are not scheduled to appear. Characters Over 120 characters will be in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends and Samurai Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends visuals are being used for the playable cast. Musashi, Kojiro, Goemon, and Zuo Ci are included. Characters from Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 will not appear in this title. Da Ji, Fu Xi, Nu Wa, Taigong Wang and Kiyomori Taira are confirmed to return. The following will list new characters in the game. *Kaguya *Shuten Dōji *Ne Zha Characters outside of the Warriors franchises will appear in this title and are called "Collaboration Characters" (コラボキャラクター). These characters will star in their own stages within the game. The following will list collaboration characters in the game. *Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden *Joan of Arc from Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War *Achilles from Warriors: Legends of Troy External Links *Official Japanese website *Official Japanese Twitter __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games